Oliver! Songfic Series
'Oliver! Songfic Series' For those of you who do not know what Oliver! is it is a stage musical. It was based off a book written by author Charles Dickens. It's not very popular but I really do love the music and I hope that you love it to. Enjoy! (I am excluding some of the songs such as 'I Shall Scream', 'My Name', and 'That's Your Funeral' for the sake of our younger readers.) 'Charecters '(in order of appearance) Littlepaw (Oliver Twist)- Small brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Born in a Prey Factory and worker their. Bumbleclaw (Mr. Bumble)- Fat white tom with amber eyes. Owner of the Prey Factory. Comfreypelt (Widow Corney)- Black she-cat with large amber eyes. Cook at the Prey Factory. Sourheart (Mr. Sowerberry)- Grey tabby tom with many scars and blue eyes. Owner of the only medicine cat buidling in the area. Rosethorn (Mrs. Sowerberry)- Small ginger she-cat with green eyes. Mate of Sourheart and worker at the medicine cat buidling. Nettlefur (Noah Claypole)- Skinny grey tom with amber eyes. Worker at the medicine cat building. Dodge (Jack Dodgkins or The Artful Dodger)- Big dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Apprentice cat pickpocket in London. Franco (Fagin)- Old, skinny light brown and grey grizzled tom with green eyes. Master theif and criminal, has younger pickpockets like Dodge and Littlepaw do the work for him. Nala (Nancy)- Ginger she-cat with blue eyes. Theif that takes a liking to Littlepaw, mate of Bullet and sister of Bet. Bet (Bet)- Yellow she-cat with green eyes. Theif and sister of Nala. Brownfur (Mr. Brownlow)- Big brown tom with amber eyes. Very wealthy cat that arrests Littlepaw when he tries to pickpocet him but later takes him in. Bullet (Bill Sykes)- Black tom with orange almost red eyes. Murder and theif, also mate of Nala. Wingpelt (Mrs. Bedwin)- Light brown she-cat with black winglike patches on her back. Housekeeper of Brownfur and caretaker of Littlepaw. 'Songs' Food Glorious Food Is it worth it waiting for? '' ''If we live til' twelve moons All we'll ever get is crow...food! Littlepaw padded miserably through the thorn tunnel with his tail dragging behind him. After a day of cutting the tails off mice and de-feathering sparrows you would think he would want a meal, and he did, but not of crow-food. He hissed as an older apprentice shouldered past him in the line to get their only meal. Every day we say our prayer-'' ''Will they change the bill of fare? Still we get the same old Crow...food! Littlepaw walked away with a long dead rabbit hanging from his mouth and sat down on the rough wood floor of what was a Two-leg Nest. He tore into it and wrinkled his nose as a sour taste filled up his mouth. It was food though, so he took another disgusting bite. There's not a mouse not a sparrow can we find, Can we beg can we barrow or cadge? But there's nothing to stop us from getting a thrill, '' ''When we all close our eyes and imagine, Food glorious food, Littlepaw saw one of the workers carrying a platter of fresh prey with herbs sprinkled on it to where the owner of the Prey Factory stayed. That awful tom was named Bumbleclaw or Sir Bumbleclaw as they had to call him. Just because they were orphans didn't mean they deserved crow-food and working all day. Hot thrush and robins, While were in the mood, Cold mice and shrews. Lots of rabbits and birds, What next is the question? Rich tomcats have it kits, indigestion! Littlepaw found himself drooling slightly as the platter was carried out of sight, and then Bumbleclaw and his cook Comfreypelt pelt appeared. Littlepaw hastily went back to eating wanting to go after the platter and steal something, but the last apprentice that tried that hadn't been seen again. Food glorious food! Were anxious to try it! Three banquets a day, Our favorite diet! Littlepaw looked at all of the other kits and apprentices around him who were eating. They were all whispering amoungst themselves and Littlepaw saw they were passing around straws. He heard some she-cat whisper, "The one who gets the biggest straw gets to ask Bumbleclaw for more crow-food! Hehehe, they're going to get it!" Just picture a great big steak, Fried roasted or stewed, Oh food, Wonderful food, Marvelous food Glorious food! Littlepaw held his breath as the straws came to him. He picked one up with two of his claws, and closed his eyes and yanked. He pulled open his eyes and gasped in dismay. The rest of the straws were tied together to form one giant straw! The rest of the cats snickered and started showing him toward Bumbleclaw. Littlepaw hated to think what would happen to him. Food glorious food, What is there more handsome? Gulped, swollowed or chewed, Still worth a king's ransom! What is it we dream about? What brings on a sigh? Piled mice and herbs about, Six feet high! Littlepaw dug his heels into the ground and starred fearfully around, Bumbleclaw hadn't seen him yet! He could still get away! He broke away from the cat who was shoving him, but was pulled back by the tail by one of the oldest toms. Littlepaw glared at him and timidly crept forward and flinched as Bumbleclaw glared down at him when he came close. Oh food, Magical food, Marvelous food, Glorious food! Littlepaw whimpered, "Please Sir Bumbleclaw, I want more crow-food." Bumbleclaw's eyes got huge and his already fat belly and face seemed to expand in rage. He rasped in a dry whisper, "What?" Littlepaw backed up a few steps and muttered, "Please Sir Bumbleclaw, I want some... more..." Bumbleclaw looked at Comfreypelt like he hadn't heard right but she was struck dumb too. He finally looked back at Littlepaw and roared, "MORE!"